thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
The Darkness (Series)
The Darkness is an American comic book series published by Top Cow Productions. The series was created by Marc Silvestri, Garth Ennis, and David Wohl. The Darkness is the story of Mafia hitman Jackie Estacado, who, on his 21st birthday, became the bearer of the Darkness, an elemental force that allows access to an otherworldly dimension and control over the demons who dwell there. Collected editions The series has been collected into a series of trade paperbacks: * Volume 1 (1996–2001): ** Coming of Age (176 pages, collects The Darkness preview and The Darkness #1-6, 1998) ** Ultimate Collection (352 pages, collects The Darkness #1-6 and #40, Volume 2 #1-6, 2007) ** Heart of Darkness (144 pages, collects The Darkness #7-8, 11-14, 2001) ** Spear of Destiny (106 pages, collects The Darkness #15-18, 2000) ** Original Sin (166 pages, collects The Darkness #15-25, 2005) ** Flesh and Blood (464 pages, collects The Darkness #26-39, October 2005) ** Compendium (1280 pages, collects The Darkness #1-40, Tales of the Darkness #1-4 and Darkness: Wanted Dead, December 2006, November 2007) ** Origins Volume 1 (176 pages, collects #1/2-06) ** Origins Volume 2 (176 pages, collects #07-10, Witchblade issues #18-19) ** Origins Volume 3 (208 pages, collects #11-18) ** Origins Volume 4 (176 pages, collects #19-25) * Volume 2 (2002–2005): ** Resurrection (176 pages, collects The Darkness Volume 1 #40, Volume 2 #1-6, 2004) ** Demon Inside (272 pages, collects The Darkness #7-16 and Darkness: Wanted Dead, January 2007 ** Depths Of Hell (224 pages, collects The Darkness #17-24, September 2007) * The Darkness Vs. Eva - Daughter of Dracula (104 pages, collects The Darkness Vs. Eva #1-4, 2008 * Top Cow/Marvel: The Crossover Collection Vol. 1 (304 pages, collects Devil's Reign #1-8, Wolverine/Witchblade, The Hulk/The Darkness) * DC/Top Cow Crossovers (200 pages, collects The Darkness/Batman, The Darkness/Superman, JLA/Cyberforce & JLA/Witchblade) * Unholy Union (Marvel Comics crossover: featuring the Hulk, the Darkness, Ghost Rider, Witchblade, & Dr. Strange). * First Born (160 pages, First Born #0-3) * Broken Trinity (208 pages, Broken Trinity #01-03, The Darkness one-shot, Angelus one-shot, Witchblade one-shot) * Volume 3 (2008-2012): ** Accursed: Volume 1 (160 pages, collects The Darkness #1-6, September 2008,) ** Accursed: Volume 2 (140 pages, collects The Darkness #7-10, 75 October 2009) ** Accursed: Volume 3 (160 pages, collects The Darkness #76-79 and Tales of the Darkness: Lodbrok's Hand one-shot, June 2010) ** Accursed: Volume 4 (172 pages, collects The Darkness #80-84 and The Darkness: Shadows and Flame one-shot, December 2010) ** Accursed: Volume 5 (160 pages, collects The Darkness #85-89, November 2011) ** Accursed: Volume 6 (160 pages, collects The Darkness #90-95, March 2012) ** Accursed: Volume 7 (160 pages, collects The Darkness #96-100, April 2012) * Rebirth (2012-2013) ** Rebirth: Volume 1 (160 pages, collects The Darkness #101-105, September 2012) ** Rebirth: Volume 2 (160 pages, collects The Darkness #106-110, April 2013) ** Progeny (160 pages, collects Artifacts #25-26, Witchblade #164-165, and The Darkness #111, August 2013) ** Rebirth: Volume 3 (160 pages, collects The Darkness #112-116, February 2014) Trivia * The Darkness is the only main Top Cow comics series to get its own game series. Category:Series